


Kamogawa In Your Orbit

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Rinne no Lagrange | Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne
Genre: F/F, Motorboating (sex act), facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muginami plays a prank to wake Lan up, and Lan returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kamogawa In Your Orbit

Lan was cute when she was sleeping. She cuddled up to her orca doll, clutching the sea creature between her arms. Muginami heard Madoka calling her from outside the restaurant. The Jersey Club had another errand on its hands. She needed a quick way to wake Lan up. Muginami thought for a moment before looking down. She couldn’t see her feet, but that had never really bothered her. That’s when she got an idea.

Muginami reached inside her black camisole and removed her bra. The thin fabric, its two large cups dangling from the middle, slid out of her clothing with ease, leaving her breasts bare. Sweat had piled up in her cleavage from working with Madoka all day. Her soft nipples brushed against the fabric, slowly stiffening underneath her top. Muginami felt the weight of her breasts against her back, and, drawn downward by gravity, moved closer to Lan.

She grabbed the edge of her shirt and lifted it up, exposing her smooth white skin and cherry pink nipples. They looked smaller than they were on her breasts. Her nipples were at least as wide and thick as a 500 yen coin. She placed her arms above Lan’s shoulders, and lowered her breasts onto the sleeping princess of Le Garite’s face. Lan’s breath softly blew onto her skin, tingling her nipples when it passed by. Muginami gently swung her breasts back and forth, slapping Lan in the face. “Hee, roger that!” said Mugi. “C’mon, Lan, wake up!”

Lan’s eyes opened. She could only faintly see the light. There was a strong, potent smell around her. It smelled of sweat and perfume and the faintly milky scent of cleavage. She opened her mouth in surprise. Some of Muginami’s sweat dripped on her tongue. It was salty, but not unpleasant. She reached her hands upward and grabbed Muginami’s bare breasts, tightly squeezing the heavy mounds between her fingers. They sunk into the flesh, becoming coated in her friend’s sweat. Her fingertips pinched down on Muginami’s sensitive nipples, gently twisting the hard pink nubs.

Muginami’s waist tightened, becoming hotter, though it may have been the heat of the day, and she lightly came. A faint, transparent, sticky cum stain appeared on her panties. Lan spoke something in a muffled voice between her cleavage.

“I”m awake, I’m awake!” she said.

Muginami lifted herself off Lan. Her breasts were still warm, heaving up and down with her breathing. She could still feel the faint sensations of Lan groping her. The flat chested princess looked at Muginami with disdain, then confusion. Muginami tucked her round, soft chest back into her shirt.

“Madoka needs us for something,” she said.

“You didn’t need to wake me up like that,” Lan said. She pouted. “I’ll get my revenge for this some time.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” said Muginami.

That evening, Muginami was the first to fall asleep. Lan and Muginami had finished taking a bath together while Madoka was, once again, out on an errand. Muginami rested on the bed, still wet from the steam and water, with only a towel draped around her body. Lan had dried off in the bath. Her pajamas were already waiting for her.

She saw Muginami on the bed, eyes closed, and knew this was her chance. She didn’t have the same kind of chest, but Madoka had often praised her butt. She moved across the carpet, impeded only by the wet spots on the floor and the water dripping from her hair, and climbed onto the bed. The bedsprings bounced beneath her. She crawled on all fours over to Muginami, and raised her ass high in the air.

Lan, facing the headboard, sat on Muginami’s face. She wasn’t wearing anything, so her lower lips were right in front of Muginami’s mouth. Lan rocked her ass back and forth. The air from the fan and Muginami’s breath blew past her tight asshole, loosening it up from their warmth. She was feeling tense, and embarrassed, but also kind of turned on. The bathwater and her sticky love juices made a line down her pussy, splashing on Muginami’s upper lip.

Muginami’s tongue darted out, sticking itself inside Lan’s wet pussy. She had kissed Muginami before, but this was a different kind of kiss. That warm, wet appendage - she could feel it moving around inside her, slurping her pleated pussy and licking the juices off it like a melting ice cream cone. Muginami’s eyes opened.

“Lan!” she said, “Is this your revenge? We already had some skinship…”

“Yes, this is my revenge!” said Lan nervously, “Suffocate in my ass!”

“That’s so un-princess like,” said Muginami, giggling, “I love this side of you, Lan.”

Muginami turned to the side and stuck her finger in her mouth. Her digit, soaked in her own saliva, was jammed right into Lan’s unexpecting asshole. Lan shivered at the lukewarm wetness entering her driest place, and let out a cute yelp. With one finger still in Lan’s butt and the other free, Muginami groped Lan’s peach butt, enjoying the fleshy cushion just above her face.

The orange-haired girl’s tongue licked Lan’s clit. She let out a “Wan!” and squirted onto Muginami’s face. Muginami pulled her finger out of Lan’s ass, and Lan finally started to calm down. She sat beside Muginami on the bed, watching the busty girl lick her royal jelly off her face.

“Looks like we’ll need to take another bath,” said Lan.

Madoka, finding it faster, climbed back into her own bedroom through the window. She saw Lan and Muginami, both naked, and dripping from head to toe. “What were you guys doing?” Madoka said, “The Jersey Club does everything together! So don’t leave me out, okay?”


End file.
